Iron Man
Anthony "Tony" Stark aka Iron Man is a super hero forced to ally with Magneto during the Alpha War. Biography Early Life Born to legendary innovator and weapons developer Howard Stark, Tony's early life was often dominated by the absense of his father who he would later describe as 'cold' and 'calculating'. However from an early age he quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four he built his first circuit board, at age six his first engine, and at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then his parents were killed in a car accident. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, stepped in to fill the gap left by the legendary founder. At age twenty-one, Tony became the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, he ushered in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, and satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by "insuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." Captured in Afghanistan Stark traveled to Afghanistan to introduce his new missile design, "The Jericho", to the United States Air Force. He was attacked and badly injured by shrapnel from the detonation of a Stark missile. He woke up to find that he was still alive thanks to his fellow captive, Dr. Yinsen, who made a pacemaker to keep him alive. He was ordered by their captors, a terrorist group called the Ten Rings, to build them a version of Stark Industries' "Jericho Missile", an extremely destructive, multi-warhead weapon. Instead he built a powered suit of armor along with a miniature arc reactor to keep him alive. During his escape Dr. Yinsen was killed in an attempt to stall the guards long enough to buy Stark enough time to charge the suit. After the suit was powered up he broke out and destroyed all stock they had of Stark weapons, and used a jet booster to travel away from there. He crashed into the sand and abandoned his armor. He was traveling for some time before U.S. military helicopters picked him up and took him back to Los Angeles. Becoming a Hero Upon returning to the United States, Stark declared that Stark Industries would no longer manufacture weapons, a move which his business partner Obadiah Stane told him was blocked by the board members shortly after. He decided to improve his armor suit by refining its flight capability, and built a more powerful and reliable arc reactor, both to power his pacemaker and the suit. Faced with the realization of what his company had done, Stark donned the Mark III suit and flew to Afghanistan to stop the Ten Rings. He stopped the group and destroyed their Stark weapon stock, while accidentally drawing the attention of the United States Air Force and his friend Lt. Colonel Jim Rhodes. They sent two F-22 jets after Stark to shoot him down. Stark managed to escape the jets. Rhodes covered up the incident after he found out that it was Stark, stating that it was a training exercise. While he was working on improving the suit he discovered that Stane had been "dealing under the table" to both sides in the conflict. He sent his assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts to hack into the Stark mainframe. While he was back at home Stane stunned him with a device that induced temporary paralysis and took his arc reactor/pacemaker to power his suit. He went back to his lab after the paralyzing device wore off and tried to get the old reactor before he goes into cardiac arrest. With the help of his personal A.I. computer J.A.R.V.I.S., he was able to put the arc-reactor in his chest. Then he went to stop Stane. Battle against Stane Using his first reactor, which was not designed to power his latest armor, Stark battled with Stane atop Stark Industries and the surrounding streets, defeating him when the full-sized arc reactor that powers the lab was deliberately overloaded, under Stark's instruction, by Potts. Stark's reactor reactivated after having almost failed completely from the blast. Aftermath Afterwards, Stark's alter ego was dubbed "Iron Man" by the press. Stark held a press conference where his government contacts expected him to state that Iron Man was Stark's own bodyguard. However, after stumbling into a loaded question by one of the press reps, he ultimately made his identity as Iron Man public instead. Later during the night, Stark comes home and was greeted by Nick Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. (the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division), who told him about the Avenger Initiative. Forming the Team Stark soon met with General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross after the Hulk's disappearance, telling him about the team they were putting together. Later, Stark battled a foe named Whiplash and defeated him. After this, Iron Man was inducted into S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Clone Trooper 1000 Category:Characters